


(you'll never dream of) breaking this fixation

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (as usual), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, Loki's not sure what kind of time he's having, M/M, Sakaar (Marvel), the Grandmaster's having a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: “You have,” the Grandmaster said, “the most gorgeous neck.”Or, the one where the Grandmaster dabbles in erotic asphyxiation.





	(you'll never dream of) breaking this fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lite_Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lite_Reads/gifts).



> Is it too soon for Loki breathplay fic? Oh good, I hoped not. 
> 
> This was written for [led-lite](http://led-lite.tumblr.com)'s birthday because she is the worst/best Frostmaster enabler (seriously, _the worst/best_ ) and deserves dubious smut every day of the year, but at least I can do for one. (This was posted previously on my Tumblr - it's going up here later, as per my usual, because I am bad at crossposting sometimes.)
> 
> As always, the semi-consent-at-best is in force here. Consider that warning or enticement as appropriate.
> 
> If you like this and want more of my nonsense, I'm on [Tumblr](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com), more than I should be.

“You have,” the Grandmaster said, “the most gorgeous neck.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He was sprawled on a chaise lounge in the room that had been designated for his use, the windows open in a futile attempt to relieve some of the heat. At least they were high enough above the ground that the smell was manageable. And at least so far he was only mildly drunk. 

“Oh, yes,” the Grandmaster said, turning around holding two glasses and sauntering back over to Loki. “Absolutely. What, no one’s told you that before?”

“It’s certainly been a while,” Loki said. He took the glass that was held out to him, resisting the urge to test it for any possible additives. He’d made that mistake once. _Why, Lo-lo, don’t you - don’t you trust me?_

He shivered a little, though he quickly tried to suppress it and cover by taking a sip of the fizzy, light, drink he’d been given. Barely any burn. He wasn’t going to assume that meant it wasn’t...potent. 

“My poor, neglected, flower,” the Grandmaster said with a click of his tongue. “I just can’t believe...well. It’s _tragic._ You should be absolutely _lavished_ with praise.” Loki looked up at him, drawing a smile up from somewhere. 

“You’re too kind,” he demurred. The Grandmaster smiled at him.

“I am, aren’t I? Anyway, your...neck. It’s really very.” He reached down, trailing his fingers up the side of Loki’s throat, thumb tracing the center line. Loki swallowed and tipped his chin up without thinking, the motion almost an instinctive response. The moment he realized what he’d done, he tensed; the Grandmaster hummed, sounding pleased. “ _Nice._ And that thing you just did, just now...it’s like you’re baring your throat to me.” His thumb paused its slide down and pressed against Loki’s skin, just hard enough to put pressure on his trachea. “I _like_ that. You do it when someone’s fucking you.”

Loki could feel his face warming. He brought the glass carefully to his lips, taking a small sip. “Do I?” He said, trying to sound casual and not like he could feel his pulse starting to quicken. By the Grandmaster’s little smirk, he was not successful. 

“Sure do,” the Grandmaster said. “And you look _great_ doing it.” He pulled his hand away and Loki let out a quiet breath, though the Grandmaster’s eyes remained fixed on him as he sipped from his own glass. “Ahh,” he said. “That’s nice. Anyway.” He tapped a finger against his lips and then waved a hand, setting his drink aside. “Up.” 

Loki blinked. “Pardon?” 

“You _know_ I don’t like repeating myself,” the Grandmaster said reproachfully. “Stand up, sweetheart.” 

Loki knew better than to question a second time. He stood, swaying a little but otherwise holding still as the Grandmaster stepped in close and adjusted the front of the robe that was Loki’s only thin covering. Then he grabbed the fabric and tugged Loki forward into a demanding kiss. Loki almost stumbled, the drink he was holding sloshing over the sides of the glass and spilling over his hand. He made a startled noise, muffled by the Grandmaster’s tongue exploring the contours of his mouth. 

He pulled away slowly while Loki was still trying to get his bearings, the ground rocking a little under his feet. “I wasn’t _planning_ on, ah, indulging again,” he said, eyebrows raised and a quirk in his lips, the stripe of blue paint still somehow unsmudged. “But I think...well.” He pressed forward, one thigh nudging against Loki’s groin so he hissed and jumped. “What do _you_ think, Lo-lo?” 

“I…” Loki took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I think I spilled my drink,” he said, instead of answering the real question. 

“Oh! Oh dear,” the Grandmaster said, twisting to pluck the glass out of Loki’s hand. “Here, well, let’s just…” He put the rim to Loki’s lips and tipped it. 

Humiliation burned in Loki’s chest, but he let his lips part and swallowed what the Grandmaster gave him until the glass was empty. The coiling, hot, feeling in his gut wasn’t unfamiliar, but he didn’t like that it was there, either. The Grandmaster ground his leg against him again and Loki jerked, grinding back; his hand slid from Loki’s chest to his sides, around his waist to his back where he pulled Loki in tighter. 

He tossed the glass over his shoulder and Loki heard it shatter. He could feel himself breathing quick and unsteadily. 

“So,” the Grandmaster said. “Now. What do you think, Lo? Should I, umm. Indulge?” 

“I wouldn’t...dream of telling you not to,” Loki said. His voice sounded unsteady, too. 

“I’m so glad to hear you say that,” the Grandmaster said. Loki could feel the planes of his body, pressed together as they were, through the Grandmaster’s own shimmering gold robe. “That’s _just_ what I was thinking. I mean. What good is it running a _planet_ if I can’t do whatever I want? Or, ah, whoever.” His eyebrows waggled up and down and it was so _absurd_ that Loki almost laughed. 

He didn’t. Just held still, feeling a little like a rabbit eyeing the circling shadow of a hawk above. “And what is it you’re planning to...do?” 

The Grandmaster leaned forward, one of his hands sneaking under Loki’s robe and caressing his chest, circling one of his nipples. “Well,” he said, and bent his head to Loki’s neck, mouthing wetly up the side, pausing to suck hard at a patch of skin. “Well,” he said again, “what do you think about, hm. Have you ever had someone…” The hand on his chest migrated upwards, sliding over his sternum, fingers curling slowly around his throat. Loki froze, almost quivering, breath caught in his lungs. 

“Have you?” The Grandmaster still just sounded innocently curious, but Loki could hear the slight edge of impatience. He swallowed, feeling his throat bob against the Grandmaster’s palm. Not constricting. Just...resting there. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Oh, good!” The Grandmaster said. “Well - I _do_ love introducing you to new things, but...you like it, am I right? That’s a...a good one? Just guessing, here, but I’m _good_ at guessing.” 

A tremor ran through him, and Loki was quite certain that the Grandmaster felt it. Thankfully, though his eyes glittered, he didn’t comment. “I have...enjoyed it in the past.” He was very aware of the Grandmaster’s hand. The strength behind it, despite the deceptive exterior. The Grandmaster’s power wasn’t primarily physical, but if he wanted to…

The shiver that went through Loki then wasn’t entirely fear. It should have been. It wasn’t. 

“Knew it,” the Grandmaster said. “It’s all, uh, part and parcel, isn’t it?” His hand dropped from Loki’s neck and moved to the tie at his waist, loosening it. “Of this whole thing you have about _control._ You want it, you don’t want it. Can’t make up your mind, so...someone’s gotta make it up _for_ you.” 

Loki’s face flared hot and he desperately hoped it wasn’t visible. He did tense, though, and the Grandmaster laughed. “Hey now! No need to - _ha -_ be embarrassed, I’m into it. So let’s just…” He planted a hand on Loki’s chest and started steering him back toward the bed. Loki tripped a little over his own feet, beginning to feel light-headed. 

He’d been right to think that drink was more potent than it tasted. 

Half falling back onto the bed, Loki just managed to catch himself, robe hanging open on either side of him. The Grandmaster just stood in front of him for a moment, eyes sweeping over Loki slowly like he was a feast and he was trying to decide what to devour first. It made Loki’s stomach clench with something between anticipation and apprehension. 

“Nice,” the Grandmaster said approvingly, and closed in, clasping Loki’s chin and drawing his face up, bending down for a kiss. 

He didn’t let it last for long, though, before pulling away and shedding his own robe. Loki’s eyes trailed down to his cock and jerked back up to his face, his heart rabbiting nervously in his rib cage. He swallowed hard. 

“Where do you want me,” he asked, lowering his voice deliberately to something sultry. The Grandmaster gave him an amused look. 

“Where do you _think_ I want you, honeybunch,” he said. “Flat on your back with your arms over your head.”

Loki swallowed hard. With anyone else, he would push back. With anyone else. 

Not here. He inched back onto the bed to where he could stretch out, and slowly brought his arms up over his head. “Am I...not going to be allowed to use my hands?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t have you very much _at my mercy_ if you could, would I?” The Grandmaster said with his bright, bright, smile. Loki’s breath shuddered out of him and his throat tightened like the Grandmaster was already pinning him down, fingers squeezing. 

Whatever look was on his face made the Grandmaster’s smile widen. He climbed over Loki and reached up to grasp his wrists, pressing them down into the bed. Loki’s body answered even that little, the arousal crowding out his nerves. 

“Can you...could you, ah, hypothetically. Tie yourself up with your own magic?” 

_Oh._ “I could,” Loki said, because he suspected the Grandmaster knew that already, and was making him say it. He thought he knew why, too. It would mean discarding the pretense that he was overwhelmed. It would mean he was offering up his own submission. 

The bitter flavor of humiliation was familiar by now. The wave of lust that came with it even more so. 

“Well,” the Grandmaster said, “go on.” He released Loki’s wrists to trail his hands down Loki’s sides to his hips. The spell was easy enough to weave, twining around his wrists, binding them in place. He looked up at the Grandmaster, hoping to mask how his heart had started pounding. 

The Grandmaster’s thumbs caressed across his hipbones. “Aren’t you just the prettiest picture,” he said, and Loki’s chest warmed, almost squirming.

“Thank you,” he said, trying to push down the feeling of vulnerability, of being - _exposed._

“Oh, yes,” the Grandmaster said, his hand moving to Loki’s cock and dragging his thumb over the head, the dry friction just at the edge of painful but still - _good._ Loki bucked upwards and the Grandmaster whipped his hand away. “Ah - no rush, sweetheart. Right?” He shifted back and bent forward, tonguing at one of Loki’s nipples. A quiet sound escaped Loki’s mouth and he pressed up toward the wet heat of his mouth, his fingers flexing. Loki’s stomach muscles tightened and he forced himself to relax.

The Grandmaster transferred his attentions to Loki’s other nipple, this time with a brush of his teeth. He moaned, hips pressing up, and the Grandmaster raised his head. “You’re really - _eager_ for it, aren’t you?” His thumbs slid between Loki’s thighs, pressing against his skin, not quite where Loki wanted them.

“You’re - good at what you do,” Loki said, because he _was,_ and that was part of the problem. 

“Of course I am,” the Grandmaster said. “You’re - ha - stating the obvious there a bit, aren’t you?” He sat up and climbed off Loki. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, forgetting the magic that brought him sharply back down. 

“What - where-”

“Re _lax,_ Lo,” the Grandmaster said. “We’re going to need some, uh, something to, ease the way.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I gotta tell you, it gets _really_ good for, ah, for _me_ when you can’t breathe. All tight and...hm. Tight.” Loki’s stomach clenched and he swallowed hard. His cock twitched and he heard himself make a faint noise. 

The Grandmaster pulled a bottle from a drawer. “Legs spread, darling,” he said, not looking back as he inspected the label. Loki’s face burned but he moved, distantly hating his own obedience. 

The Grandmaster returned and inspected him. “Knees up,” he said. “I’m going to need some room to _work,_ here.” 

Loki licked his lips and swallowed hard. The Grandmaster raised his eyebrows. “Go on, sweet thing. We don’t have all day. Well. We do, but…”

Loki drew his knees up to his chest. The Grandmaster climbed back onto the bed, gripped his thighs and slid his hands down to pull his buttocks apart, one thumb pressing against his hole. He closed his eyes, face still burning. This position had always felt somehow more obscene than others, and right now…

“So _tense,_ ” the Grandmaster said. “Doesn’t it just get exhausting? Let’s see if I can’t...loosen you up.” He shimmied down the bed, pushing Loki’s ankles further apart, and bent down to take Loki’s cock in his mouth. 

He let out a surprised yelp, bucking upward, but the Grandmaster moved back quickly. 

“Ah, ah,” he said, Loki’s cock slipping out of his mouth. “I’m still driving. You just _take_ it.”

Loki shivered and dropped his head back. 

The Grandmaster knew what he was doing. He’d done this before, but not often, and every time it shamed Loki how quickly he came undone. He could feel himself melting, and when the Grandmaster’s probing finger pressed into him he pressed back, the thumb rubbing behind his testicles sending a violent shudder through him. 

The Grandmaster pulled off him with an obscene slurping noise and crooked his finger like he was trying to bring thumb and forefinger together. Loki jerked with a shudder and a strangled sound, his cock dribbling pre-come where it lay heavy on his stomach, slick with spit. His hands twisted, wanting to grab hold of something, his body humming. 

“Easy-peasy,” the Grandmaster said smugly. “I _knew_ when I saw you that you were just... _made_ for this.”

Loki’s stomach lurched. “Made for - made for what?” 

“ _This,_ ” the Grandmaster said. He added a second finger and Loki gasped at the stretch. “You know. Lying back, taking what you’re given.”

Loki’s exhale was weak and uneven. “I don’t-”

The Grandmaster’s fingers stopped moving. “Careful there,” he said. “You _know_ how I feel about that word.” Loki’s throat worked and he wanted to whimper. _I’m not,_ he wanted to say. _That’s not what I am,_ but even in his mind it tasted like a lie. 

The Grandmaster shoved a third finger into him, too fast, and Loki cried out, trying to pull away, but he was ruthless, pressing hard with his thumb, fingers curling. The pressure slid between pleasure and pain and his cock pulsed with both.

“That’s - that’s-” Loki’s voice cut off on _too much._ His hips rocked, his cock leaking steadily. 

“Let’s pretend,” the Grandmaster said, fingers still moving inside him, “that I’m - that I’m _punishing_ you. Just a little.”

_Pretend?_ Loki thought a little wildly. He could hear himself gasping. 

“What would you say?” The Grandmaster sounded casual. “If I were, were _upset_ with you.”

Loki’s chest squeezed and he forced his lungs to fill. “I’d - I’d ask you to forgive me.” 

“Say please,” the Grandmaster said pleasantly. 

“Please,” Loki said.

“Say please, _Grandmaster._ ” 

Loki inhaled harshly. “Please, Grandmaster,” he forced out, burning, _burning._

The Grandmaster hummed. “All right,” he said. “I think I can _forgive_ you.” 

He pulled his fingers out and sheathed himself in Loki’s body in one smooth stroke.

Loki cried out, arching off the bed, but the Grandmaster’s weight pressed him back down, pinning him to the mattress. He groaned above Loki with satisfaction, shifting - to get _comfortable_ and Loki could feel his cock moving inside him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

The Grandmaster slid his hands up Loki’s chest and back down. “ _There,_ ” he said. “That’s...very _good,_ Loki.” 

He shuddered with terrible pleasure, his cock jerking. The Grandmaster’s fingers brushed his neck and he bared his throat, unthinking, offering it to the most dangerous predator he’d ever met. 

His hand just barely pressed, teasing Loki with a promise, or a threat. His breath snagged, and then he inhaled sharply as the Grandmaster moved, rocking his hips back so he slid almost all the way out and then snapping them forward. Then again, ruthless, precise movements that made Loki jerk, pulling reflexively against the magic holding his arms over his head. 

The Grandmaster withdrew again, and this time when he thrust back in his hand squeezed. Not hard, but it was enough to make Loki gasp, lightning zinging down his spine, pressing unconsciously up against the palm of his hand. Another thrust, another squeeze, this a little tighter, each one in rhythm and Loki’s heartbeat hammered in his ears, inhales thinner and thinner. His cock pulsed and he rocked with each impact of the Grandmaster’s body against his. 

“Good?” The Grandmaster said, his voice frustratingly smooth, only a slight breathless edge. “How does that feel?” 

“Tighter,” Loki said, because it wasn’t quite enough. _Almost,_ but not quite, everything beginning to blur together.

“Bossy,” the Grandmaster said, but with a laugh, and he shifted angles and tightened his grip. Loki sucked in a breath that didn’t reach his lungs. He bucked, writhing; his body clenched and he heard the Grandmaster moan and say, “that’s _it._ ” He let go, but only for a moment, just enough for Loki to suck in a breath before he did it again. 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _breathe_ and if the Grandmaster wanted to he didn’t need to stop, he could just keep squeezing until Loki ran out of air and he’d probably barely even register it, in the end what was Loki but a toy to be used as the Grandmaster pleased--

His cock was achingly hard. He strained, seeking friction he couldn’t get. 

The Grandmaster let go, still moving, still thrusting away, and Loki let out a sound like a sob. “That’s - hmm, nice, tight and hot and just _delicious,_ you should see your _face,_ ” the Grandmaster was saying. Loki’s head lolled to the side. He felt drunk, and no longer just _mildly_. 

He let out a whine when the Grandmaster pulled out of him, but he was only re-slicking his cock, sliding smoothly back in. “You good?” He said. “You _look_ good.” Loki couldn’t find the words to answer coherently. 

“All right,” the Grandmaster murmured. “Let’s go.” He caressed Loki’s face. Trailed his fingers down the sides of Loki’s neck, dancing lightly over skin, and Loki panted in desperate, fearful, anticipation.

Both his hands clasped around Loki’s neck and bore down with all his weight. 

Loki bucked, letting out a choked cry, caught by the magic binding his hands. He arched, but that only had the effect of rubbing his aching cock against the Grandmaster’s stomach. Pleasure and panic blended together, exhilaration and terror, his brain sparking like trying to set a fire in the rain. His eyelids fluttered wildly and he could hear himself making little noises as he tried to breathe. His head was spinning and that might be the alcohol or the lack of oxygen or both. 

And the Grandmaster kept going, kept pistoning in and out of him as his fingers tightened, and Loki could feel it building, building, even as his lungs began to ache. 

Then he let go. Loki bit his tongue so he didn’t howl, blood rushing back into his brain, the euphoric relief overwhelming, and for just a second his thoughts went completely blank. 

He only just felt the Grandmaster spill inside him, dimly aware that he’d come as well, probably in that moment of total euphoria. It never lasted long enough. 

Now he was back where he was. Alone, on his back for a madman, sticky, exhausted, and feeling oddly empty. 

The Grandmaster pulled out and stretched out next to him, splaying a hand across Loki’s stomach. His smile was vaguely predatory. “Oh, yes,” he said. “I knew that would be fun. Wasn’t that fun, Lo?” 

“Definitely,” Loki said. He could still feel a bit of an ache in his throat, though it would fade quickly. He knew he’d miss it. He knew he’d fet vaguely filthy for missing it. “Without question.” 

The Grandmaster rubbed his thumb across sensitive, overheated, skin, and Loki twitched with a little noise, not quite of protest. The Grandmaster laughed, and there was something dark in it. “Oh, Loki, sweetheart,” he said. “You’re so _funny._ You’ve just been _wasted,_ haven’t you? And all along this...this is just where you needed to be.” 


End file.
